


Рука помощи

by Sag



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: И вот в 23:47 по североамериканскому восточному, двадцать девятого января, стоя на окраине Нью-Йорка, двадцатиоднолетний студент Квентин Колдуотер смотрит на пепелище, ещё недавно бывшее его квартирой, и думает, что неплохо бы сейчас покурить.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 3





	Рука помощи

Когда он приезжает, от квартиры почти ничего не остается. Пожарные уже прекратили свою работу. Из почерневшего окна всё ещё тянутся облака дыма, но огня уже нет. По правде говоря, Квентин не очень-то удивлен — с его везением подобного дерьма стоило ждать раньше. Хорошо ещё, что недавно перевез домашнюю библиотеку и всевозможный задротский мерч в свою старую комнату в доме родителей.  
И вот в 23:47 по североамериканскому восточному, двадцать девятого января, стоя на окраине Нью-Йорка, двадцатиоднолетний студент Квентин Колдуотер смотрит на пепелище, ещё недавно бывшее его квартирой, и думает, что неплохо бы сейчас покурить.  
Видимо, последнюю фразу он произносит вслух, потому что справа от него появляется рука, протягивающая сигарету. Точнее, самокрутку.  
— Думаю, это тебе нужнее, — насмешливо замечает бодро-меланхоличный голос.  
Рука, затянутая в черную перчатку, с длинными, тонкими пальцами выглядит аккуратной и изящной. «У её владельца, определенно, есть вкус» — мимоходом думает Квентин, неловко вытягивая замерзшими пальцами самокрутку.  
— Спасибо, — кивает он, наконец, поднимая взгляд на благодетеля.  
Ох черт. Он знает его. Высокий, худощавый парень с идеально ровной спиной, идеально подогнанным пальто, идеально спланированным хаосом на голове и совершенно нелепыми в зимнюю ночь солнцезащитными очками. Такого не забудешь. Парень, как оказывается, на Квентина даже не смотрит, всем корпусом обращаясь к лишь недавно горевшей квартире. Даже самокрутку протягивал, не поворачивая головы к собеседнику. И, ох черт, Квентин знает его.  
— Твоя? — парень безразлично кивает на здание, не отрывая от него зеркальных линз своих очков.  
— Была, — почему-то смущенно отвечает Колдуотер, затягиваясь дурью. К запаху гари прибавляется марихуана.  
— Можешь пожить у меня, — до абсурдного легко бросает этот парень, наконец, поворачиваясь. — Квентин, кажется? Мы в одном универе учимся. И я живу в соседнем доме. У нас окна напротив. Я тебя иногда вижу. И, уж извини, но ты точно не похож на того, кому есть, куда идти.  
Вот так. Рублено, грубо и без обиняков.  
— Я тоже тебя знаю — Элиот Вог, да? Пару раз тебя видел — и в универе, и здесь, ну, там… — Колдуотер, хихикая, кивает на бывшую квартиру. — Мне реально некуда идти, а ещё у тебя есть трава… — доверительно шепчет, -… во-о-о-от. Так что я пойду к тебе и буду надеяться, что ты не прирежешь меня во сне, ага, — по-детски кивает сам себе и сомнамбулически двигается к соседнему дому.  
Элиот несдержанно хмыкает и идет за ним широкими шагами, закуривая на ходу самую обычную сигарету.

***

Утро тяжелой ступней давит на затылок, который — Квентин клянется — вот-вот взорвется. И лишь спасательный трос в виде запаха свежесваренного кофе заставляет его оторвать голову от белоснежной подушки. Чужой.  
Немой вопрос самому себе обрушивает лавину воспоминаний, связанных с вчерашним днем. Он осматривает комнату — весьма просторную по меркам Нью-Йорка — и понимает, что кровать находится в центре. Не незаметно притаившись в углу, не у стены, как в спальне, нет, роскошная, просторная кровать стоит прямо посреди комнаты, гордо занимая отведенное ей место, пока шкафы, книжные полки и всевозможные безделушки теснятся вдоль стен.  
С трудом, но Квентин ровно встает на ноги, натягивает поверх трусов вчерашние джинсы, кинутые рядом с кроватью, и тщетно пытается найти свой свитер, пока всё тот же голос, иррационально сочетающий в себе королевское безразличие и инфантильную жизнерадостность, не спрашивает:  
— Кью? Ты проснулся?  
— «Кью»? — удивленно спрашивает Квентин, заходя на просторную и светлую кухню.  
— Вчера ты разрешил, — насмешливо замечает Вог, пожимая плечами. После подобного спрашивать, что он ещё вчера разрешил, не хочется. — Можем вернуться к «Квентину»…  
— Да ладно уж, забей, — он машет рукой и тянется к кружке с кофе, пока Элиот наливает себе такую же.  
— Упс, эта порция была с коньяком, — невинно замечает обернувшийся хозяин квартиры уже после глотка. Он поправляет свой черный шелковый халат и открывает один из верхних шкафчиков. Квентин не относится к постоянным посетителям клубов и баров, но ему почему-то кажется, что эта коллекция будет куда более внушительной, чем их ежедневный ассортимент — абсент, бурбон, виски, глинтвейн… — алкогольная азбука. Элиот доливает коньяк и в свой кофе, а затем пристраивается рядом с окном, ловя лучи январского солнца.  
«И как он только в этом ходит?..» — отвлеченно думает Колдуотер. Однажды ему приходилось носить шелк. Это холодно, скользко и неприятно. Но Элиот не выглядит так, будто ему неудобно, скорее, шелк сморится на нем, как вторая кожа.  
Колдуотер рассматривает белую кухню, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, с чего можно начать разговор. Например, черную миску с каллиграфической надписью «Одри».  
— Кошка?  
Элиот неторопливо поворачивает голову в указанном направлении и кивает:  
— Сбежала пару дней назад.  
— Ясно…  
Дальше разговор не идет. Спустя минуту Колдуотер не выдерживает.   
— Знаешь, я, наверное, пойду, не хочу тебя утруждать, спасибо, что пустил переночевать, но…  
— О чем ты? — искренне удивляется Элиот. — Я предложил тебе пожить у меня, а не переночевать. Оставайся, Кью. Ты меня не утруждаешь. Моя кошка сбежала, а я… если честно, не привык быть совсем уж один... - мнется Вог, - ...на самом деле, было бы здорово, если бы ты остался, — признается он.  
И Кью остается.

***

Элиот странный. В нём есть нечто, что притягивает людей и заставляет их же подчиняться его самым эксцентричным прихотям. В универе его трудно увидеть одного — он всегда в центре любого движения либо в качестве организатора, либо как тот, ради кого всё затевалось, как самый ценный и желанный наблюдатель, как цезарь, одно движение руки которого определяет чужие судьбы.  
Он и дома такой же — разве что без свиты. Но всё с теми же своеволием и безразличием к обстоятельствам. Он много пьет и курит. Его замедленные движения, стеклянные глаза с лихорадочным огоньком, легкая улыбка на губах и радостно-печальный голос — последствия постоянного внутреннего одиночества и всего принятого, выпитого и выкуренного за день. По вечерам он любит поставить пластинку и медленно двигаться в такт старым записям с бокалом вина в одной руке и косяком — в другой. Существуя словно в своем мире, ожидая возвращения кошки и заливая кислотную марку текилой, Элиот Вог живет на окраине Нью-Йорка.  
По утрам Кью готовит завтрак и будит несчастную «сову». После универа готовит ужин и контролирует количество выпивки, развлекает и укладывает спать. Если после учебы Элиот уходит развлекаться, то он ещё и забирает его бессознательное тело из клуба. Они слишком разные. Колдуотер с восторгом пересказывает очередную задротскую, фентези-серию, а Вог просвещает его по эпохе барокко. Когда Квентин решает домашку по прикладной физике, Элиот под пластинку с классической музыкой читает Шекспира или Байрона, догоняясь вином. Но когда Вог плачет на кухне ночью или просыпается от кошмара, Кью успокаивает его и утешает, на ходу выдумывая нелепые сказки о повзрослевших гномах и эльфах-алкоголиках. Возможно, ему и остаться-то позволили, чтобы в этой шикарной, обставленной со вкусом квартире было не так одиноко. Возможно, он временная замена кошки, пусть так, но почему бы и нет?

***

Они оба знали, что это не может продолжаться долго. Кью находит квартиру, растягивает время, перевозя немногочисленные вещи, но больше ждать нельзя.  
Прощальный ужин состоит из курицы по-пекински с рисом и вермутом. Они отвлеченно обсуждают знакомого профессора, занизившего оценки всей группе, переключаются на искусство и открытие новой галереи неподалеку.  
Кью забирает последние вещи под «К Элизе», когда Элиот крепко обнимает его и мягко целует. Это не предложение и не признание. Здесь нет подтекста.  
Он просто прощается.  
Кью уходит, слыша стук осевшего тела за дверью.

***

Звонок в дверь заставляет оторваться от растворимой лапши и пива. Он выходит в коридор, на ходу запахивая черный шелковый халат, не глядя, открывает дверь.  
В проходе — нелепый парень с белой кошкой на руках.  
— Я шел навестить тебя, а она сидела у двери. Я подумал, что она твоя, — поясняет он, показывая круглый значок на ошейнике. На нём — кличка.  
«Одри Хепбёрн».  
-…И, может, сходим в ту галерею? 


End file.
